


日记 / Diary

by AlexandroMerlin



Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Minor Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Minor Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandroMerlin/pseuds/AlexandroMerlin
Summary: 爱梅特赛尔克 x 希斯拉德前半篇古代人背景，后半篇我也不知道怎么描述什么背景，看了就懂。背景有一些爱梅那个人和希斯拉德那个人。你也可以理解为三角关系。可能有些OOC，也可能非常OOC。
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715788
Kudos: 3





	日记 / Diary

**Author's Note:**

> 这次不是歌曲名字命名的，但还是插入这个短篇选集了。  
> 献给奶兔。

“哟，你怎么躺在这里啊？”

希斯拉德缓缓地从草坪上醒来，眨了眨眼，看到一个熟悉的脸庞贴近着自己的脸，月光照在头周围散射成了一圈光晕。

“……哈迪斯，我没有在偷懒。我已经下班了，下班以后的时间我作为一个健全自由的成年人想干什么干什么，由不得你来干涉。”

“切，明明每次我中午经过的时候你也躺在这里，然后你总会说你在午休，可是哪有人午休永远不定时间的？”那位被称作哈迪斯的男人叉起了手，“而且公共场合不要直呼我的名字。”

“那叫你什么，小哈吗？”希斯拉德直起了身子，盘腿坐在了草地上。"这要被人听见了岂不是更奇怪了？”

“请老老实实地叫我爱梅特赛尔克。”男人脸上的不快加剧了，“注意一下你的身份。”

“那么，爱梅特赛尔克大人。”希斯拉德抬起头与面具后方的双眼对视，“今天屈尊来找在下有何要紧的事呢？”

“你是不是又把什么创造物借给那个人了？”面前的人扶了下面具，“刚刚在下班之前发现的，有个创造物出现了异常反应。十四人议会的大家都被叫过去开紧急会议了，拉哈布雷亚还发了一通火……真令人头大。”

“哎呀，没想到这么快就发现了。”希斯拉德眨了眨眼，像恶作剧成功的小孩一样笑了起来，“这次是发生了什么？”

“原来你借之前连问都不问的吗？”虽然戴着面具，哈迪斯却仍旧透露出了怒气，“是海岸区域最近出现的植物系魔物袭人的事件。十四人委员会前阵子都已经组织了调查委员会专门应对此事了，准备撤离村民以及寻找对策的时候，却被通知魔物的反应已经消失了，而且现场留下了爆炸的痕迹。想都不用想是那个人又借了拉哈布雷亚的创造物去单枪匹马解决问题了。”

“你怎么知道一定是那个人呢？拉哈布雷亚手下的研究生不也有几个做事冲动的年轻小伙嘛。”希斯拉德撅了噘嘴，明知道这是一个拙劣的谎言，却仿佛撒娇一下就能够消除对方的指责一般。

“拉哈布雷亚的研究生哪有空做这些事，别开玩笑了，在他手下的哪有不叫苦连天的，当年你修他的课的时候他有放过你吗？”哈迪斯叹了口气，“能有这种高等创造物出借权限的除了拉哈布雷亚本人和几个研究生以外就只有你了，所以听到消息的时候我就知道是你了……你说实话吧，我不会跟拉哈布雷亚说的。”

“是啦，我借给他了爆弹怪。”希斯拉德又笑了起来，“不过你猜错了，并不是他自己乐意去的——他也知道他去不去结果都差不太多，是我让他去的。”

他从口袋里掏出一本已经有些泛旧的笔记，尝试递到哈迪斯的手里。“我给他了一个借口出外勤而已，想让他把这个取回来给你。”

“这是什么？”哈迪斯翻开其中的第一页，看到其中密密麻麻记录着某个人的生活。“一本日记？为什么要给我？”

“这是前任爱梅特赛尔克的日记本，我想对你有帮助。”希斯拉德扶了扶哈迪斯的手，站了起来，“你知道的，他是个古怪的老头，不闹出点动静也不太好找，脾气也大。就算找到了他本人我也不确定能从他手中拿到这个，但显然那个人还是用了什么手段说服了他，让他把日记交出来了。”

“显然是又帮人打了一堆白工吧……真的是，好歹也是十四人委员会的一员，能不能有些作为官方外交官的自觉。”哈迪斯将书本夹在了腋下，“我会回去好好研读的……不过说起来，你为什么要帮我拿这个？”

“你还记得自己名字的由来吗？真名那个，因为我不会像你们一样管‘造物局局长’当做自己的名号用的。”

“‘造物局局长’和爱梅特赛尔克本来就是两回事。”哈迪斯下意识翻了个白眼，“如果你问哈迪斯的话，我当然知道，是传说中的冥府之王的名字。如果你想问我父母为什么给我起了这个名字的话，答案是我不知道，我没有问过这个，只能说跟我现在的工作意外地合适。”

“或许是命运吧。”希斯拉德点头，“这才是我取回这本日记的原因，因为你有些太‘合适’了。”

“太‘合适’了？”

“‘爱梅特赛尔克’是个很难担任的职务，自我有印象过去的三十几年，已经换了五任了。因为他们是每天面对死亡的存在，他们的职责是引领同胞的灵魂回去无光之海。这不是一般人能够承担的重担，然而你太完美了，自从你上任以后都没有人看过在完成工作之后有过一丝的心理波动。”

“因为命运如此。”哈迪斯闭上了双眼，“我和他们没有任何关系，能做的也不过是祈祷罢了。”

“正因这样，我才觉得看一眼前人的想法是很必要的。”希斯拉德拍了拍哈迪斯的肩，“你只是目前跟这些人没有关系，但并不代表一直会。总有一天你会碰上自己熟悉的人，会要忍着伤痛带他回归无光之海的时候，或许你的情绪会比正常人来得更强烈一些。”

“我不怕死亡。”

“但是你不畏惧自己的死亡和不畏惧亲友的死亡是两码事。”希斯拉德说到，“你还记得我养的那只小宠物吗？”

“记得，它回归无光之海的时候你哭了好久。”

“是，当然一部分是因为它是我创造魔法第一次成功的产物，但因为我跟他已经有了情感上的联系了——更准确的说，我没有办法想象一个它不存在的世界。”

“为什么，这很重要吗？”哈迪斯突然感到困惑不解，“况且它有生命时长，我们并没有，除非我们遇见意外或是自主选择。以我们的能力，前者应该不会发生才对。”

“重要，因为前者有可能会发生。”希斯拉德转头面对哈迪斯，“听着，没有人能保证自己是真正永生的——尤其是在死亡这个概念客观存在的时候。而死亡对死者是没有意义的，它对它周围的人才有意义。”

“所以你想的是，万一这些事情发生了，你想让我有个心理准备？”

“不光是这样，我想让你了解一个人在身边的世界突然转变的时候，需要怎样的应对措施。尤其是一个有感情，能够回应你感情的东西消失的时候，你会面对怎样的压力。更何况这还是你工作的一环，没有办法像大多数人一样选择干脆转移视线闭上眼不看。”

“所以你就给我找来了这个前人的日记本？希望我了解一下他的新路历程？”哈迪斯再次叉起了手，“你太小题大做了，希斯拉德。就算你说的是真的，你又何必废那么大苦心呢？冒着被处罚的风险？”

“直觉，直觉告诉我这个世界在发生什么。”希斯拉德再次微笑了起来，“所以我觉得它很重要，你可能很快就会用上它了。”

“希斯拉德，你的直觉一向不准。”哈迪斯将日记塞进了自己的口袋之中，“不过不管怎样，这本日记还是有参考价值的，所以还是谢谢。只是——”

“只是以后不准再这么做了？你知道我还会做的，那个人也还会做的。还会有各种各样的新理由。”

“你们真的是无可救药，反正我已经警告过了，你爱怎么办怎么办吧。”哈迪斯的嘴角本能的露出了生气的模样，“我们回去再讨论这个，我现在饿了你要负责想想我们今天如何吃饭。”

两人离开草坪，朝着创造管理局的反方向走去。

\---

哈迪斯已经不记得自己是第几次看完这本老爱梅特赛尔克的日记了，他已经可以将整本日记差不多背下来了。但不论过了多少年，他也没有理解，可能根本没有思考过这本日记开头写下的那句话“请记住这些人的名字”的意义。

“死者是没有未来的。”他想，“人们终究会忘记一个人。”所以他希望回到过去，回到那个大家都活着的世界，回到一个存在“未来”的世界。

很多年，或许是上万年以后，哈迪斯才意识到，或许希斯拉德的直觉并不真的只是直觉，他应该是早就意识到了什么，或许他一直都知道事情会变成这样，只是他没有说，因为他也深知自己无力改变什么，亦或许是他也参与了召唤海德林的计划之中。

海德林与佐迪亚克碰撞之后，整个世界只剩下了三个人，一切都来的措手不及，他们都惊呆了。

他同时目睹了自己友人的以太散落成了十三份，放入了十三个世界之中。

当然，他也目睹了更多东西——拉哈布雷亚逐渐变得越来越疯狂，艾里迪布斯的失忆症越来越严重。

真的一切都变了，除了几个世界还残存的废墟，已经什么都不一样了。

他想让自己回忆起什么，他用了很多的以太，很多的时间，才在海底下建立起自己的亚马乌罗提幻象。

但那也只是幻象而已。

当他创建希斯拉德的投影的时候，他重试了很多遍，但每一遍都不曾还原出希斯拉德的真实面貌来——在原本的世界中，唯二他无法预测，却正因如此互相信赖的人。

他后来改变了思路，决定让这个投影成为这偌大的城市中唯一一个具有自主思考能力的投影，因为他觉得真正的希斯拉德就算活在幻象里，也是一个会看破幻象的人。

这才与他印象中的希斯拉德有些相像。

然而他忍不住伸出手触摸的时候，他还是扑了个空，才让他回归现实，意识到自己的梦想有多么难以实现。

其实，他也有直觉——他知道这一切一定会失败，世界是不会回到他希望的样子的，或许他应该放弃，在每个世界装作一个正常人，过无数个辈子，然后活腻了就拿白圣石戳中自己而去。

他明白，纵使“那个人”成为了碎片，也仍然是“那个人”，他不可能放弃任何他保护的人，即使面对任何强大的敌人。

即使那个敌人是他。

但他仍然想死死地抓住最后一点机会不放，因为每一次失望的时候，脑海中就会再冒出“万一呢”，“也许呢”之类的念头。

就像日记中的老爱梅特赛尔克一样，在友人死去的那一日久久没有放手。

**Author's Note:**

> 写了半天我也不知道在写什么，只知道我该干的活又没有写了！  
> 以及，又是刀子呢。


End file.
